Dalaran (miasto)
Northrend (Las Krzystałowej Pieśni) Ruchomy (wiedza) Zniszczone Wyspy (Azsuna) |Typ = Miasto Sanktuarium |Rasy = |Znani mieszkańcy = Vereesa Windrunner Aethas Sunreaver |Ważne miejsca = Memoriał Antonidasa Lądowisko Krasusa |Język = Wspólny Thalassiański Orczy |Religia = Święte Światło |Data założenia = 1200 BDP |Data zniszczenia = 20 ADP |Data odbudowy = 27 ADP |Status = Istnieje |Rząd = Magokracja |Przynależność = Kirin Tor |Główny budynek = Fioletowa Cytadela |Przywódca = Rada Sześciu ( ) |Organizacje = Srebrny Pakt (Przymierze) Horda (Słoneczni Łupieżcy) |Karczma = (Powitanie bohatera Brudne Stworzenie Oszustwo i Wrona Sala Sztuczek) |Poczta = |Stajnia = |Kuźnia = |Bank = |Dom aukcyjny = |Loty = Hebanowa Straż Twierdza Fordragona Straż Kor'kronu }} :Ten artykuł dotyczy miasta w grze. Do wiedzy i historii Dalaran, zobacz Dalaran (królestwo). Dalaran jest magokratycznym miastem - państwem, znajdującym się na Zniszczonych Wyspach w Azsuna. Niegdyś znajdował się w Górach Alterac we Wschodnich Królestwach. Jego przywódcy rządzą jednym miastem. Ostatnimi czasy, całe miasto, w tym centralnie położona Fioletowa Cytadela zostały przeniesione do niedawnego miejsca, gdzie Dalaran dryfował nad Lasem Kryształowej Pieśni w Northrend, niedaleko granicy Korony Lodu. Od czasu swojego powstania do ataku Arthasa i następującego po tym zniszczenia, miasto, rozwijające się pod czujnym okiem Kirin Tor, służyło jako punkt zbornych wszelkich magów i najważniejszym punktem rozwoju nauki nad magią tajemną. Flaga królestwa ma kolor fioletowy, na którym widnieje żółte, możliwe że złote, oko na jasnofioletowym tle. Historia Dalaran był jednym z kilku królestw, które powstały po rozpadzie Imperium Arathoru (zobacz Siedem Królestw). Dawno temu, większość ludzkich magów mieszkało w Strom. Wiele zdolnych czarodziei opuściło granice królestwa Strom i wyruszyli do Dalaranu, gdzie mieli nadzieję wykorzystać swoje nowe zdolności z większą swobodą. Chcąc miejsca bardziej dostosowane do szerokiego stosowania i nauki magii, podróżowali na północ do niedawno założonego miasta Dalaran, znajdującego się w regionie Gór Alterac. Tam magowie wykorzystywali swoje umiejętności, aby zbudować zaczarowane wieże Dalaran i rozkoszować się w dążeniu do swoich studiów. Więcej budowli, a następnie miasto stało się schronieniem dla magów i centrum tajemnej nauki. Obywatele Dalaranu tolerowali starania Magów i zbudowali ruchliwą gospodarkę pod opieką swoich magicznych wykorzystujących obrońców. Z magów Dalaranu chroniących mieszkańców, którzy nie byli magicznymi - uczniami z potężnych zaklęć ochronnych, Dalaran stał się całkowicie, ekstrawagancko rajem. Dalaran został także zbudowany na szczycie ogromnej przemiennej linii. Nadużywanie magii przez czarodziejów bez odpowiedniej ochrony lub regulacji, zadziałał negatywnie jako źródło mocy dla Płonącego Legionu, wabiąc je z powrotem do Azeroth. Demony przeszły przez luki w rzeczywistości, terroryzując mieszkańców, aż Magokraci rządzący Dalaranem byli zmuszeni zwrócić się do elfów o pomoc. Czarodzieje Wysokie Elfy szybko zorientowali się, co się stało i ostrzegli, że ludzie będą musieli zrezygnować z magii dzięki czemu zagrożenie całkowicie zniknie. Magokraci, nie chcąc rezygnować z ich siły zaproponowali wybranie śmiertelnego czempiona, aby chronić ich przed Legionem. To opiekun będzie miał dostęp do wszystkich sił, a będą tworzyć tajne obrony dla świata. Elfy uzgodniły i poprzez nowo powstałego Zakonu Tirisfal, przedstawiły wytyczne w wyborze. W tym samym czasie, Magowie wysłali część liczby swoich badań i podzielili wszystkie ludzkie magie. I powstał Kirin Tor. Kirin Tor stał na mocy orzeczenia miasta. Dalaran, choć nie w dużym mieście, było to piękne miejsce z wysokimi iglicami i błyszczącymi ulicami, a ludzie byli tam zadowoleni i dobrze chronieni. Siedzibą Kirin Tor była Fioletowa Cytadela, imponujący budynek nazwany tak dla swoich kamiennych murów, które dawały słabe światło fioletowe. Budynek miał wiele bibliotek, sal badawczych, pokoji badań, pomieszczeń, miejsc spotkań i sypialń. Dalaran nawiązał przyjaźń z Silvermoon, która jednocześnie była sprawdzana, by stanąć w nadchodzących ponad dwa tysiące lat. Choć w przeważającej mierze przez ludzi miasta, niektóre elfy, w tym właśnie Księcia Kael'Thasa Sunstridera, by uczyć się, żyć, a nawet rada w Dalaranie w jednym punkcie lub innym. Według Jainy Proudmoore, niektóre z tych elfów były wśród tych, którzy uczyli ludzi magii na początku. Niektóre gnomy, krasnoludy, a nawet gobliny również przebywały w Dalaranie. W czasie drugiej wojny Dalaran weszedł do Sojuszu Lordaeron, aby pomóc w walce z inwazją hordy. Po wojnie Teron Gorefiend i jego Rycerze Śmierci, wspomagani przez Deathwinga, udało się z powodzeniem wejść do tajemnej krypty Dalaranu i wykraść Oko Dalaranu od niego. Kirin Tor opracował również zainteresowanie w dziwny letarg pokonanych orków. Chociaż Dalaran pozostał wierny do końca Sojuszu w następstwie wojny, stwierdzono, za to, że politycznie powściągliwie i skrycie magowie z Kirin Tor nie angażowali się w "zwykłe" polityki, a outsiderzy rzadko byli mile widziani w Dalarannie, nawet wizyty królewskiej. Później, Dalaran stał się bezsilny, aby zatrzymać księcia Arthasa i jego siły, kiedy kierował Plagę przez Lordaeron. Antonidas polecił Jainie Proudmoore wziąć większość obywateli i uciec do Kalimdoru. Potężny Arcymag zginął przez Arthasa w bitwie. Arthas zdobył magiczną księgę Medivha, którą Kel'Thuzad wykorzystał by przywołać Archimonde'a, który zniszczył Dalaran. Ruiny miasta zostały później przejęte przez wielkiego marszałka Garithosa i niedobitków Sojuszu, którzy walczyli z Plagą w Lordaeronie. Reszta Plagi uciekła do tuneli, lochów Dalaranu. Kael'thas Sunstrider i jego bracia mieli połączone siły z nim, ale niechęć do Garithosa w kierunku elfów doprowadziła księcia i jego armię do uwięzienia ich do lochów Dalaranu i skazanie na masowe egzekucje. Z wysiłkiem, uciekli do Outland, pozostawiając Dalaran za nimi. Jaką moc pozostali przy życiu członkowie Kirin Tor krążącą w Dalaranie wokół tego okresu pozostaje niejasne, choć niektórzy (np: Modera i Ansirem) uważa się, że jest obecna. Pomimo trudności, Kirin Tor odmówił opuszczenia swojego domu. Wrócili do ruin parę miesięcy później, niszcząc kilkuset nieumarłych, które pozostały, a miasto zregenerowali. Wznieśli świecące kopułę wokół całego miasta, wystarczająco silną, aby zniszczyć każdego, kto ją dotknie, a oni pracowali, aby odbudować swoje upadłe miasto. Przeniesienie W końcu, miasto, w tym Fioletowej Cytadeli, jakoś przeniosło się do lokacji latającej nad Lasem Kryształowej Pieśni w Northrend - blisko granicy z Koronie Lodu. Pozostawiony jest tylko krater w jego pierwotnym miejscu. Niedługo po tym Dalaran został odbudowany i uniósł się nad niebem Northrend przez Kirin Tor w celu przeciwdziałania rosnącemu zagrożeniu Króla Lisza, sił Niebieskich Smoków leżał otwarty na oblężenie do latającego miasta, na czele z ich przywódcą, upadłym Aspektem Magii Malygosem. Arcymag Rhonin, Modera i Aethasem Sunreaver łączą swoje siły, aby odeprzeć atak w magiczny sposób tworząc masywną osłonę wokół Dalaranu i pomimo początkowo niekorzystnych kursów i zdrady ze swoich szeregach, Kirin Tor w końcu udaje się odpędzić Malygosa oraz jego lot. Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Dalaran widziany ze [[Dragonblight|Smoczego Cmentarzyska]] Dalaran od czasu zniszczenia posiadał status miasta neutralnego. Anasirem Runeweaver był przywódcą podczas jego odbudowy, a miasto zostało wprowadzone jako neutralna stolica w dodatku Wrath of the Lich King, podobnie jak Shattrath zostało wprowadzone w dodatku The Burning Crusade. Ciekawą rzeczą jest fakt, iż trzech najlepszych czarodziejów Dalaranu, Khadgar, Jaina i Rhonin mieli w przeszłości kontakty z Hordą, a poprzedni przywódca, Antonidas podczas studiowania tajemniczych przypadłości orków odkrył, że pozbawieni wpływu demonicznej rządzy krwi orkowie są zdolni do logicznego rozumowania. Stąd prawdopodobnie wzięły się kontakty Dalaranu z orkami, szczególnie gdy zarówno Horda, jak i Przymierze mają wspólnego wroga. Innym argumentem może być fakt, że wielu Opuszczonych i krwawych elfów było niegdyś obywatelami, a nawet władcami Dalaranu. Miasto zostało podzielone na obszary przypisane do frakcji, podobnie jak Shattrath było podzielone między Aldorów i Scryersów. Pewne dzielnice miasta są dostępne tylko dla członków Przymierza (Srebrna Enklawa), podczas gdy inne są otwarte tylko dla Hordy (Sanktuarium Sunreavera). Większość miasta jednak pozostaje neutralna. To jasne, że niebieskie stado smoków, rządzone przez Malygosa, zadeklarowało wojnę wszystkim śmiertelnym użytkownikom magii. W odpowiedzi na ten kryzys, miasto zostało przeniesione (najprowdopodobniej wykorzystując całą potęgę Kirin Tor i większość dostępnych surowców) i teraz lewituje w powietrzu nad Northrend. Dzisiejszy Dalaran majestatycznie dryfuje nad Lasem Kryształowej Pieśni jako wyzwanie zarówno przeciwko niebieskiemu stadu smoków, jak i siłom Króla Lisza na Koronie Lodu, która znajduje się na północ od miasta. Do Dalaranu można dostać się dzięki kryształowi teleportacyjnemu znajdującemu się w Fioletowym Posterunku w Lesie Kryształowej Pieśni, na północ od Smoczego Cmentarzyska. Rada przywódców, w której zasiadają Arcymagini Modera, Vereesa Windrunner, Arcymag Aethas Sunreaver oraz Rhonin jako jej głowa, kieruje z nowego Dalaranu wysiłkami wojny w Northrend. Miasto służy jako neutralne sanktuarium dla całego kontynentu, podobnie jak Shattrath dla Outland. Innym sposobem dostania się doń, poza kryształem teleportacyjnym, jest przylecenie na grzbiecie latającego wierzchowca. Podobnie jak Palisada w Stormwind i Otchłań Szalejącego Ognia w Orgrimmarze, Dalaran również posiada instancję w granicach miasta: Fioletową Ostoję. Starsi mistrzowie wszystkich profesji znajdują się w obrębie miasta. Portale do stolic znajdują się w częściach dostępnych dla Przymierza i Hordy, oferując szybki dostęp do stolic frakcyjnych. U Fioletowych Wrót przebywa nauczyciel portali, a w Podbrzuszu, systemie kanałów Dalaranu, przebywają mistrzowie bitweni i mistrz areny. Cataclysm Portale do głównych miast Hordy i Przymierza zostały usunięte w patchu 4.0.3a i zastąpione klasy trenerów. Jednakże, portale do Stormwind i Orgrimmar zostały przywrócone w patchu 4.1.0. Więcej informacji na temat wychodzenia z Dalaran i poruszania się po Starym Świecie bez portali do większych miast, Cataclysm przewodniki okażą się użyteczne. Należy zauważyć, że podczas gdy zostało wyjaśnione, że Outland i Northrend odbywają się w ramach czasowych ich historie miały miejsce w Kraterze Dalaranu w starym świecie pozostaje pusta. Według niebieskiego plakatu Bornakk, Dalaran pozostanie w Northrend w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości. Dalaran został zaproszony przez rząd Przymierza wysyłając przedstawiciela do spotkania dyplomatycznego, choć odmówili zrobienia tego, powołując się na swoje pragnienie, aby zachować neutralność i nadal pomagać w zlikwidowaniu luk między Przymierzem a Hordą. Tides of War Po rozpaczy Kalecgos idzie do Dalaranu pomóc w poszukiwaniu skradzionych Focusing Iris, Rhonin wysyła go do Jainy Proudmoore w nadziei, że może jest w stanie pomóc mu w poszukiwaniach. Jednak, jak Jaina i Kalecgos szybko nauczyli się ambicji Garrosha Hellscreama, by podbić cały Kalimdor, począwszy od brutalnego ataku na twierdzę Jainy. Jaina sama odwiedza Dalaran i prosi Kalecgosa o pomoc w zbliżającej się Inwazji Hordy. Mimo początkowej niechęci Rhonina w zaangażowanie neutralnego Kirin Tor w konflikt między Przymierzem a Hordą, Rada Sześciu ostatecznie zgadza się dostarczyć ograniczoną pomoc Jaine Proudmoore w obronie Theramore. Agent Sunreavera był częścią ataku Hordy na miasto, choć Aethas później zaprzecza odpowiedzialności i ślubował odpokutować za zdradę Thalen. Podczas ataku, Rhonin poświęcił się w próbie zlokalizowania mana bomby Garrosha. Mana Bomba wybucha niszcząc Theramore, ale oszczędzając Jainę od śmierci. Po jego śmierci, Kirin Tor, odmawia przeprowadzenia ataku na Orgrimmar w odwecie za zniszczenie Theramore, Jaina została wybrała jako zamiennik Rhonina i jako nowy lider Rady Sześciu. Mists of Pandaria Po odkryciu, że Sunreaver pomógł Garroshu Hellscreamie ukraść Dzwon korzystając portali Dalaranu do infiltracji Darnassus. Jaina zmobilizowała Kirin Tor, siły Przymierza i Srebrny Pakt, aby wyprzeć Hordę z Dalaranu. Choć Aethas Sunreaver twierdził, że nic nie wiedział o schemacie Garrosha. Jaina jednak zdecydowała się uwięzić go i jego Sunreavers po Aethasa chciał zarządzić swój lud do opuszczenia miasta spokojnie. Ci, którzy poddali się uwięziono w ładowni Fioletowego Holdu natomiast te, które stanowiły opór zostały poddane pod miecz, po czym Jaina zobowiązała Kirin Tor z Varianem do wojennej sprawy, skutecznie wprowadzając Dalaran z powrotem do Przymierza. Oczyszczenie położyło również kres przyjaźni Dalaranu z Silvermoon, który stał przez ponad 2000 lat. Podczas oczyszczenia, Dalaran opuścił już Northrend i obecnie jest w ruchu. Jednakże, dla celów gry Dalaran pozostaje niezmienione po questline jest zakończony. Legion Khadgar prowadzący Kirin Tor, Dalaran został przeniesiony do południowych wybrzeży zniszczonych wysp w bezpośredniej bliskości Azsuna po raz kolejny służąc jako centrum bohaterów Azeroth na pierwszej linii frontu w nowej wojnie z Płonącym Legionem, kiedy niezliczone siły wyławiają się z grobowca Sargerasa. Ekspansje będzie widać w zmianach historii opartych wprowadzone do miasta, w tym zmian w centrum, jak i podbrzusza, które mogą zobaczyć nowe bezpłatne dla wszystkich obszarów PvP. Jaina wyjeźdza z Dalaranu, Kalecgos i Vargoth dołaczają do Rady Sześciu. Aethasowi pozwolono powrócić do Dalaranu, chociaż nie jako członek rady. Obszary Dalaran został podzielony na kilka międzyfrakcyjnych dzielnic oraz dwie dzielnice frakcyjne. Są to: thumb|297x297px|Mapa powierzchni Dalaranu thumb|300px|Mapa podziemi Dalaranu * Fioletowa Cytadela (siedziba frakcji Kirin Tor) ** Fioletowy Salon (wyższe piętro i taras widokowy Fioletowej Cytadeli) ** Samotnia Arcymaga Vargotha (sypialnia i biblioteka Vargotha ukryta gdzieś w Fioletowej Cytadeli) * Srebrna Enklawa (dzielnica frakcyjna Przymierza) ** Powitanie Bohatera (karczma przy Srebrnej Enklawie) ** Ogródek piwny (ogród przy Powitaniu Bohatera) * Plac wydarzeń * Fioletowa Ostoja (5-osobowa instancja znajdująca się na wschodzie miasta) * Lądowisko Krasusa (przebywa tu Mistrz Lotów) * Sanktuarium Sunreavera (dzielnica frakcyjna Hordy) ** Brudny Zwierzak (karczma przy Sanktuarium Sunreavera) * Memoriał Antonidasa (memoriał poświęcony arcymagowi Antonidasowi) * Magiczny Plac Wymian (główna dzielnica handlowa) * Plac Runeweavera (główny deptak miasta) ** Fioletowe Wrota (tutaj kierują portale) * Loża Legerdemaina (neutralna karczma w centralnej części miasta) * Podbrzusze (kanały pod miastem) ** Cantrips & Crows (tawerna i karczma Podbrzusza) ** Krąg Woli (miejsce pojedynków) ** Czarny Rynek (tajemny rynek dla łotrzyków i czarnoksiężników) Frakcje W mieście rezydują 3 główne frakcje: * Kirin Tor - Główna część miasta, neutralne dla obu frakcji. * Srebrny Pakt - Zwolennicy Przymierza, wrodzy dla Hordy. * Sunreaverzy - Przedstawiciele Hordy, wrodzy dla Przymierza. Znane postacie 'Wysoka Rada' * Khadgar - Dawniej uczeń Medivha, był członkiem rady która sugerowała mianowanie Jainy jako ich lider, po wydarzeniach z ataku na Theramore. Teraz prowadzi Radę po wyjściu Jainy. * Ansirem Runeweaver - Znany członek rady. Jak Modera była w radzie, gdy Garithos skazał Kael'thasa. * Kalecgos - Dołączył do Kirin Tor po upadku Theramore. * Karlain - Alchemik i mag. Raz na pastwę swych emocji, że od tego czasu stał się jednym z najbardziej kontrolowanych i myślących członków Kirin Tor. * Modera - Długoletnia członkini Rady Sześciu. * Vargoth - ocalały z Ekspedycji Sojuszu i dawny rezydent i ważna postać Osady Kirin'Var. 'Inni znane postacie' * Vereesa Windrunner - przywódczyni Srebrnego Paktu i żona Rhonina. * Aethas Sunreaver - przywódca Sunreaverów. Znani Przywódcy * Antonidas * Rhonin * Jaina Proudmoore * Khadgar Podróże Trasy Lotów * Ebon Watch, Zul'Drak * Mo'aki Harbor, Dragonblight * Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight * Argent Vanguard, Icecrown * Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight * Kor'kron Vanguard, Dragonblight Teleporty * Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Orgrimmar, Durotar * Caverns of Time, Tanaris * Purple Parlor, Dalaran Galeria Grafika:Dalaran_City.jpg|Dalaran widziany z góry Grafika:Dalaran_from_Icecrown.jpg|Dalaran widziany z Korony Lodu Grafika:Dar4.jpg|Fioletowa Ostoja Grafika:Underbelly_tunnel_out_end.jpg|Tunel wychodzący z Podbrzusza, przez który można wlecieć do Dalaranu Grafika:Dalaran_Northrend.jpg Grafika:Dar3.jpg Grafika:Dar5.jpg Grafika:Dar7.jpg Dawna lokacja Wielki krater zastąpił dawną lokalizację Dalaranu, pozostały tam resztki osłabionej kopuły i rozchodzący się wszędzie purpurowy dym, prawdopodobnie pozostałości kopuły i wstrząsającego ziemię (dosłownie) zniknięcia miasta. Grafika:Old_dalaran.jpg Grafika:Dalaran_hole_1.jpg Grafika:Dalaran_hole_2.jpg Grafika:Dalaran_hole_3.jpg Punkty zainteresowań * Znajduje się tu 12 skrzynek pocztowych * W mieście znajdują się 2 banki * Niedaleko Magus Commerce Exchange znajduje się wejście do Podbrzusza. * Wszyscy nauczyciele profesji przebywają w Magus Commerce Exchange * Wszyscy nauczyciele magów (jedyni nauczyciele klasowi w mieście) przebywają przy Fioletowych Wrotach. Linki zewnętrzne da:Dalaran de:Dalaran en:Dalaran es:Dalaran fi:Dalaran fr:Dalaran hu:Dalaran ja:Dalaran nl:Dalaran no:Dalaran sk:Dalaran Kategoria:Dalaran Kategoria:Crystalsong Forest Kategoria:Sanktuarium Kategoria:Stolice